The Winds of Change
by Life's Garnet
Summary: A twelve year old girl gets sucked into a different dimension (Cardcaptor World) in an attempt to escape an evil that is trying to take over the universe. But now she is stuck. Can she save her old friends and new ones, and save the world from IT?
1. Escape From Darkness

Chapter 1  
Escape from Darkness

  
"Hurry! They're almost through!" shouted Mike.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" retorted Liz.

"Well go faster!" Mike shouted back.

"Stop arguing you two!" shouted Jen, her eyes glinting dangerously, "You're gonna get us all killed!"

"I'm almost through. The Divergia Gate is almost open," said Liz her hands still typing franticly, as the numbers on the huge computer screen flickered in front of her.

Jen stared eagerly at the platform. It had taken them four years to locate it but now they had found it, but unfortunately IT had found the gateway the same time as they had. Now IT was at the two large metal doors of the lab they were in. The Divergia Gate was their only hope. It was capable of transporting them to a different dimension where they would be able to escape from IT until the prophecy came true.

The prophecy. Jen remembered it well. It had been four years since she had learned what it was. Tears threatened Jen's eyes as she recalled the day when she had learned of the prophecy and IT.

Jen had always been a good girl. She had grown up in an underground colony in what had once been a subway station. It was the only life she had ever known, the only one she could remember anyway. The colony had been made up of seventy-two people. Jen was raised by her 20-year-old aunt Reline and her 14-year-old cousin Natalie. It had been Jen's 8th birthday and she had been very excited. For today was the day when she would be decreed a novice Mystic, able to use simple magic and train until she became 13 when she would become a true Mystic and be able to study advanced magic. An hour before the ceremony there was a loud crash and a scream. Jen's aunt ordered Natalie to take Jen to the Hiding Place and then she ran off in the direction of noise. Natalie grabbed Jen by the hand and ran outside. As Jen ran she was shocked by what she saw. A large ray of daylight streamed through a hole in the ceiling of the underground station. Fire licked the roofs of the colony. People were running in all directions. Huge black winged monsters snatched up people as they ran and set fire to whatever they could. Not even her worst nightmares could have prepared her for this.

Natalie banged on the Hiding Place's secret entrance, but it refused to open. Natalie banged her fist on the door in frustration. Jen was clinging to her cousin's dress looking around in fear when she noticed a swirling black mist creeping towards them. She tugged on Natalie's dress and whimpered. Natalie took her attention away from the door and saw the mist. She gasped grabbed Jen's hand and they began to run toward one of the holes in the roof.

They climbed out and Jen's jaw dropped. The outside world she had dreamed of visiting when she was older was nothing but the ruins of eternal burning cities and a black sky that glowed red from the flames. This dream world was nothing like the stories had said it was. There were no rolling hills covered in rich green grass and wild flowers. No lush green forests with amazing creatures. Nothing.

Natalie squeezed Jen hand and led her inside the ruin of a house. They stayed there for hours, never once moving a muscle. Eventually, all the monsters left.  
Natalie and Jen slowly got up from their hiding places. They went cautiously back to the rubble and ruin that they once called home. They walked around a bit, searching through the rubble and ruin for survivors. Once or twice they would hear the sound of a whimper and go and check it out, only to find that it was a new found wind blowing over the ruins of the colony. There were no bodies, and no survivors, until... they saw the twisted figure of a woman on the ground. Jen glanced up at Natalie who was trying hard not to cry.

'It's Reline,' she said fighting back the tears.

The figure moaned and turned over. Natalie ran over and knelt beside Reline and tears filled her eyes.

'Natalie?' she said.

'Yes?' Natalie said her throat tightening her words.

'Where's Jennifer? Tell me she's still with you,' said Reline her eyes glazing over, 'I must tell her.'

'Tell me what?' Jen asked tears steaming down her dirty face.

'Jen. Do you remember your parents at all?' she asked.

'No, only you and Natalie', she said.

'Well, let me tell you all about them. Your mother was a beautiful woman with extraordinary powers and your father was a magnificent scholar, with extreme knowledge in magic. It was only natural for them to have such as exceptional child such as yourself. When you were born everyone was so happy. They were astonished to see that you could perform the same amount of magic as a novice mystic at such a young age. At the time there was a rumor going around that one of the prophecies was going to come true. Of course no believed it at the time, but soon the sky began to rain fire and winged monsters ruled the land. Many went to war trying to defeat them but no one was a match for IT,' she said darkly.

'IT?' said Jen confused.

'Yes IT. IT is evil itself, there has never been anything like IT before. Soon many went underground or into hiding. But your mother and father weren't concerned, so we weren't concerned either, however I had signed up for an underground colony just case. Then one day just before your third birthday IT came. It had heard of a prophecy and IT would stop at nothing to keep that prophecy from coming true,' her eyes filled with tears. ' IT killed your parents and before IT could get you I had taken you away to the underground colony. IT searched frantically for you ripping up colony after colony. Until this was the only one left.'

'But why did it want me?' said Jen frowning.

'Because you are the one. The only one who can destroy IT. The prophecy speaks the one who is born a Mystic will destroy the evil at her thirteenth age. The prophecy also speaks that if the born Mystic falls into IT's hands than she will become IT and IT shall become her. You must keep yourself out of IT's hands until your thirteenth birthday when the prophecy will come true.'

'But what if I can't do it?' said Jen her voice quivering.

'You can do it I know you can,' said Reline smiling.

Jen made a feeble smile.

'You take care of each other. Especially you Natalie,' she said still smiling.

'I will,' Natalie croaked, her voice all choked up.

Smiling Reline closed her eyes.

Natalie and Jen stood up and Natalie held Jen for some time, then they began there mission.

"We can't hold them off for much longer," gasped Mike.

"Just a little longer," said Liz, "I've almost got it.

"Well hurry!" screeched Paolo.

"Ya, really!" said Amanda.

"Come on!" said Em.

Jen smiled, the day she had met this bunch of rowdy teens was one of the brightest moments in her life.

Natalie and Jen had been wandering the land for months and it was becoming harder and harder to hide. On day they were walking through a ruin city square when they were ambushed by a bunch of black monsters. There was no escape and it seemed that the prophecy would end pretty quickly when suddenly a bunch of masked kids jumped out of the shadows and destroyed all the monsters. They then had led Jen and Natalie into the sewer systems where they wouldn't be followed. There she met Mike, Liz, Paolo, Amanda, John, Sarah, and Em. They too had been the only survivors of the attacks on their colonies and had met up along the way. They had learned of gateway that would take them to a different dimension and were searching for it. They had also learned of the prophecy and were ecstatic to have found the chosen one. Over time they learned much of each other and became the best of friends.

Natalie leaned over the platform balcony.

"It's all hooked up on my end," she said.

"Great!" called Jen, "How's it going Liz?"

"Almost done all I need to do is put in the dimension we want to go to," she said.  
BASH! A claw went though the door narrowly missing Mike's head.

"No time! Lets GO!" he shouted.

"But-," said Liz, but she never got to finish her sentence because another claw went through the door.

"Hold ON!" shout Liz as she activated the portal.

All at once things began getting sucked into the portal.

"Hold hands!" shout Jen, "We can't lose each other."

With that the two metal doors crashed open and at the same time all the kids were sucked into the portal.

Inside the portal was all black except for the glowing green square shaped windows that led to other dimensions.

Suddenly they began to move incredibly fast.

"I can't hold on!" shouted Mike as he lost his grip on Em's hand and disappeared through a window.

Em's hands began to sweat and she slipped out of Liz's grip. She didn't even have time to scream because she was swept through a dimension portal window too.

"Damn!" said Paolo with a smirk, "We better meet up later on otherwise this would have been a major waste of my life" With that he too disappeared through a window.

"Ya really!" said Sarah who tried to cross her arms and ended up letting go, which resulted in being sucked into a dimension.

"I can't hold on!" shouted Liz who was holding Jen's hand, "I gotta let go." With that she let go and went straight through a portal.

"Screw this!" said Mandy and she jumped into a portal.

Suddenly Jen noticed that Natalie wasn't with them.

"Where's Natalie?" shout Jen.

"I dunno. She wasn't with us when we jumped through the gate." said John.

They began to pick up speed.

"Hold on!" shouted Jen.

"I can't!" said John, with that he let go and disappeared through a dimension.

"John!!!" shouted Jen.

Suddenly a window appeared under her.

"CRAP!" she shouted and everything went dark.


	2. A New World

Chapter 2   
A New World 

Three-fifteen, a time for rejoice, the school day was over and Sakura Avalon was eager to get home. Kero, the guardian beast of the seal for the clow-cards and protector of their master Sakura, had important news to tell her. She quickly said goodbye to Li Shouron, a boy with magic powers she had met on her quest for the clow-cards, Madison Taylor her best friend, and Eli the half reincarnation of Clow Reed the most powerful magician in ancient Japan.   
Sakura slapped on her inline blades and streaked straight out of her private elementary school.   
As she made her way down Cherry Blossom Road, she wondered how her father was. Sakura's father was the other half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He was an archeologist and had gone on a dig that would last four years. In the mean time her brother Tori, who was on his first year in University, would be watching her. Sakura's mother had died when she was three, so she had very little memory of her. Sakura was now twelve and in two years she would attend the high-school that was part of her elementary school.   
She rounded a corner, a swift breeze brought a smile to her face, she was nearly home. As she passed an alleyway something caught her eye. She rolled into the alley to find an unconscious girl, about her age leaning against a wall behind a garbage can. She quickly made sure the girl was still breathing.   
"I should get a doctor," she said her voice quivering. She turned to leave when she heard a groan. She looked back to see the girl's eyes flicker open.   
"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.   
The girl tried to speak but slipped back into an unconscious state.   
"I can't just leave her here," said Sakura to herself.   
Suddenly a familiar figure rode past the alleyway on a bike. Sakura skated out of the alley.   
"Tori!" she shouted, "Come quick!"   
Tori stopped his bike and turned around.   
"What's the matter?" he asked as Sakura lead him into the alley.   
"She's hurt," said Sakura.   
"We better get a doctor," Tori said his voice hushed.   
"But we can't leave her here," Sakura blurted her eyes wide. To her surprise Tori knelt down and gently picked up the girl I his arms, the girl gritted her teeth.   
"Get my bike will ya?" said Tori. Sakura grabbed Tori's bike and raced to catch up with him.   
When they reached their home it was nearly dark. Tori placed the girl on a couch and ran for the phone. Sakura went to her room to get some blankets.   
"WHERE WERE YOU!" shouted a familiar voice. Sakura jumped two feet in the air.   
"Kero! Don't do that!" shouted Sakura.   
"Sorry, but what kept ya?" asked Kero.   
"I-," started Sakura, but Kero cut her off.   
"Never mind I have something important to tell ya," said Kero, " The magic I sensed last night is from a powerfu-."   
"Sakura! Hurry up with those blankets she's getting cold!" shouted Tori.   
" Coming!" shouted Sakura as she ran out the door.   
"Am I missing something?" Kero whispered to himself.   
  
"Here are the blankets," said Sakura as she handed Tori her findings.   
"Great," he said, "The doctor's already here."   
The doctor walked into the kitchen.   
"She seems to be fine," he said, "But she does have a mild concussion. Is she related to you?"   
"No. why?" asked Tori.   
The doctor cleared his throat.   
"All the local hospital's are filled to the brim with patients from last night's earthquake and there's no place for her to stay," he said.   
"Ya I remember that," said Tori, "The news said it didn't come up on any of the detectors, almost like magic."   
"Exactly, to most people it was as if the sky ripped open. Luckily it didn't hit Middleton," said the doctor, "But now our hospitals are all filled up and this girl's has no place to stay."   
"She can stay with us!" blurted out Sakura.   
"Would you? It would mean a great deal to me, and just until we find her parents," said the doctor.   
"I don't see why not," said Tori with a sigh. Sakura smiled and the doctor breathed a breath of relief.   
"Here is some medication, and tell me if anything changes," the doctor said and with that he left.   
There was a moan from the living room.   
"I'll go and check on her," said Sakura. Tori waved a whatever and headed upstairs.   
Sakura peeked around the corned of the hall. The couch's back was to her so she couldn't see. She quietly walked into the room not wanting to disturb her new guest. She sat on a chair that was opposite the couch. Hours ticked by and Sakura was near sleep when Kero flew down the stairs and sat on the arm of the chair.   
"So this is what you've been up too," he said.   
"Mmhumm," mumbled Sakura.   
"Wow she's really beat up, what happened?" asked Kero.   
"I found her in an alleyway unconscious, she's gonna be staying with us until she gets better or until we find her parents," said Sakura now fully awake.   
The girls eyes fluttered open. Sakura tossed Kero behind the chair and rushed to her.   
"Huh? Where am I?" she said.   
"You're at my house. My names Sakura Avalon, what's yours?" asked Sakura.   
"Umm… I can't really remember," she said.   
It was then that Sakura noticed that the girl's hand was clutching something.   
"What that?" asked Sakura pointing to the girl's hand.   
The girl slowly opened her hand to reveal a charm. It was made of metal and had a little heart in the middle and around the edges were the making of two words. Most of the letters had been scratched off, but she managed to make out three simple letters. J-E-N.   
"Is that your name? Jen?" asked Sakura.   
"I think so, but I remember it being longer," said Jen.   
"Well it looks like there are a few more letters but I can't make them out," said Sakura, " Anyway you should get some rest we'll figure out some more in the morning."   
"Okay," said Jen, who closed her eyes.   
Sakura knelt down by the chair and picked up Kero. She was just outside the room when she heard.   
"Sakura," called out Jen softly.   
"Yes?" asked Sakura.   
"Thanks," whispered Jen. Sakura smiled and Jen did too.   



	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3   
Unexpected 

Sakura got into her bed. What an eventful day she had. She saved somebody's life and made a new friend. Sakura glanced over at Kero who was deep in thought. She smiled. That's Kero for you, always on the job.   
"It's no use," he said, "The new magic has cloaked itself."   
"Huh?" said Sakura.   
"I better explain," said Kero, " Last night I sensed a new magical presence. It's very powerful, maybe even more powerful than Clow Reed."   
"Wow," said Sakura in astonishment.   
"And that's not all," said Kero with a frown, " About an hour after I sensed the first magical presence, I sensed another. An even more powerful magic and very evil."   
"What does this mean Kero?" asked Sakura in a worried voice.   
"I wish I knew," he said, " For now we'll just have to wait and see."   
  
The next morning Sakura woke to the smell of fresh pancakes. She glanced over at Kero who was still snoozing away. She quietly got out of bed and dressed, she wanted to check on Jen before she went to school.   
She made her way down the and saw Tori peek out of his room.   
"You make pancakes?" he asked.   
"No," said Sakura.   
"Then that means," they chorused.   
They ran down the stairs at light speed to see Jen standing in front of a beautifully made breakfast. They stared down at her, their jaws dropped to the floor.   
"I wanted to thank you for taking me in," said Jen in a solemn voice.   
"You shouldn't have," said Sakura in disbelief.   
"Ya really," said Tori, "Shouldn't you be resting?"   
"Ya but I really wanted to thank you," said Jen blushing.   
"Ah well, thanks for breakfast," said Tori with a smile.   
Jen blushed.   
Half way through breakfast Tori checked his watch.   
"We've got ten minutes before we have to leave," he said.   
"Okay," Sakura with a smile.   
"And I want you to get some rest," Tori said to Jen, " If you're up to it you can go to school with Sakura tomorrow."   
"Really?" asked Jen her eyes wide.   
"Course. You need to go school," said Tori with a smirk, " But only if you get some rest."   
"Alright," said Jen with a smile.   
"Well, got to go," said Tori looking at his watch, " See you tonight."   
"K," said Jen.   
With that Tori and Sakura headed off for school. As they went down Cherry Blossom Road, Sakura remembered that Kero was still at home and had no idea Jen was awake. She only hoped that he wouldn't get caught until she got home.   
  
Back at Sakura's house Jen was cleaning up the kitchen when Kero floated down the stairs.   
"Good morning," he said in a cheery voice, "Staying home from school."   
Kero had no idea that it was Jen washing dishes and not Sakura. He frowned when she didn't respond. Jen was wearing headphones so she didn't even hear him. He floated up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Jen removed the headphones and turned around.   
They both screamed in shock. Jen gritted her teeth grabbed Kero with one hand and shoved him into an oven mitt. She took him out into the living room and opened the mitt. Kero's head popped out, he tried to escape but Jen's grip tighten on the mitt.   
"Who are you?" she said.   
"Uh…" trailed Kero.   
"Come on! Answer me!" shouted Jen tightening her grip.   
"Ok! OK!" shouted Kero. Jen loosened her grip and Kero flew out of the mitt.   
"My name's Kero," he said, " I protect Sakura, I'm like her guardian angel."   
"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?" said Jen.   
"Hehe…" said Kero. He began to back up. Jen lunged for him but he raced out of her grip. Jen crashed to the floor. Kero released some magic over Jen and she fell asleep. Kero looked her over. Some of her large cuts had reopened and started to bleed again, Kero went for the first aid kit. After he bandaged her up he carefully lifted her onto the couch by her shirt. He lifted the blanket and covered her up. For a brief moment his paw touched her skin and in doing so he got a shock. He was blinded by a bright flash, he saw Jen running through the ruins of a city and a black shadow shooting spikes chasing her. She tripped. Three spikes were aimed right for her, she braced herself. The vision ended.   
"What was that?" Kero said to himself. 

At school Sakura couldn't concentrate on her school work, she was too worried about Jen. Madison noticed but didn't say anything, instead she just watched Sakura, her big blue eyes full of worry.   
When the school bell rang Sakura ran for home like a shot. She opened the front door and quietly took a peek into the living room. Jen was fast asleep on the couch. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.   
Sakura made her way up the stairs and had barely turned to knob when the door burst open and Kero pulled her inside slamming the door behind them.   
"Hey! What's the big idea!" shouted Sakura.   
"Why didn't you tell me she was awake!?" shouted Kero.   
"Huh? Why! What happened!" said Sakura freaked out.   
Kero quickly explained what happened earlier.   
"So now she knows!" screeched Sakura.   
"No I don't think so. I put her to sleep as soon as she saw me, so she'll just think it was a dream," Kero said trying to calm Sakura down.   
"Ok, but from now on you've gotta make yourself scarce. Otherwise she'll know for sure it wasn't a dream," said Sakura.   
"Fine, but it's gonna be tough," said Kero.   
"Good now lets go to sleep. I have to take Jen to school with me tomorrow," said Sakura as she doused off to sleep.   
Kero watched her slowly descend into sleep. He closed his eyes. What was that thing he had seen and was it a threat to Sakura?   



	4. First Impressions

  
Chapter 4   
First Impressions

  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She was standing in the ruins of what looked like a once great city. She was alone. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone staring at her from the shadows.   
"Who…are you?" she said quietly her voice subdued by fear.   
The figure began to step into the light.   
"Sakura…" the figure whispered, "Sakura."   
  
"SAKURA!"   
Instantly the figure changed into the face of Kero.   
"AH!" she screamed, "Kero! Don't do that!"   
"Did you forget?" he said.   
"Huh?" said Sakura confused.   
"You're taking Jen with you to school today and unless she can ride a bike or roller blade you gotta get moving!" he said ushering her out of bed.   
" Oh ya!" she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She practically flew down the stairs.   
She found Jen sitting at the kitchen table in an old boys uniform of Tori's.   
Tori got up and motioned for her to follow him. The went out into the hall.   
"I gave her one of my old uniforms because all of yours were to small. It's a boys uniform so you're going to have to get her a girls after school," said Tori.   
"Okay," said Sakura with a smile.   
"If there's any trouble call me," he said.   
They went back into the kitchen.   
"Well I'm off, " said Tori and he left.   
"We should get going too," said Sakura. Jen nodded.   
  
When they arrived at school Sakura dropped off Jen at the office so she could fill out some new student forms, and went to her class.   
She was so busy saying hello to all her friends that she didn't even get the chance to mention anything about Jen, before Mr. Turada came in.   
'Oh well,' she thought, 'they'll know soon enough.'   
"Good morning class," said Mr. Turada, "We've got a new student today."   
A ripple of murmurs ran across the room.   
"I wonder who it is?" whisper Madison.   
"I-," said Sakura, but was cut off.   
"Please welcome, Jen Huhysa (Hew-hi-saw) our new student," he said.   
Suddenly Li and Eli's attention was drawn to the front. They both frowned as Jen walked in. Jen smiled weakly at the class.   
"Lets see… how about you sit next to Eli," said Mr. Turada.   
Jen made her way to her desk stares following her every movement. She sat in her desk and sank as low as she possibly could without falling out.   
Mr. Turada turned the classes attention back the front.   
"Please turn to page three-hundred fifty-two. Jen scrambled for her book as she frantically searched for the page. Eli had been watching Jen ever since she entered the room. Suddenly his glasses flickered and his eyes narrowed, a sly smile crossed his face.   
"Here let me help you," He said as he picked up Jen's book. He glanced at Jen's pencil which he magically sent flying off her desk, as she bend over to pick it up he put his hand over her textbook. A soft red glow surrounded the book and soon faded. Jen sat back up.   
"Here you are," said Eli with his cover-up smile. As he handed her book over his skin brushed hers.   
Everything went black. Eli opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the ruins of a city, suddenly a black shadow covered up the sky engulfing the city into utter darkness. Just when it seemed he would never escape someone grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the light.   
He slowly opened his eyes, he was drenched in sweat. He looked up to see the worried faces of Sakura, Madison, Li, and Mr. Turada looking over him.   
"Are you alright?" asked Sakura her throat tight.   
"Ya," he said out of breath.   
"It's a good thing Jen was here," said Mr. Turada.   
"Ya," said Madison.   
"Huh?" said Eli all confused.   
"Well when you passed out Jen knew exactly what to do, she told us to get some stuff," said Sakura, "Just before you woke up she stood up and passed out."   
"Ya it was if the wind was knocked out of her," said Li, "She just stood up her put he hand on her desk and her knees gave way."   
Eli stood up and stared at Jen's desk there lying near the edge was Jen's textbook the magic he had put on a moment ago was gone.   
'What the?' thought Eli, 'How did this happen? I wonder…' 

After school as the class was heading out Eli motioned for Li to follow him. He led Li into an alley.   
"You okay?" asked Li.   
"Yes I'm fine," He said, "I need to ask you something."   
"What?" asked Li.   
"I need to know exactly what Jen did when I fell unconscious," said Eli.   
"Why?" asked Li.   
"It's important, just tell me okay," said Eli.   
"Alright, but you better explain why after. Deal?" asked Li.   
"Fine," said Eli.   
"Okay, when you fell unconscious everyone started to panic, even Mr. Turada, everyone except Jen that is. She knelt down beside you she looked really scared, people were scared but Jen had real fear in her eyes almost as if she were in a trance. Then she ordered everyone out of the room and sent me to get a towel and water. She wouldn't let anyone inside for twenty minutes, then Mr. Turada couldn't take it anymore and went inside to check up on Jen. Inside he found Jen collapsed on the floor next to you. Mr. Turada ran over to her and shook her a bit and she woke up she stood up put her hand on her desk and collapsed again. The Sakura's brother Tori came and took her to Sakura's house, apparently she's living with them, but that's all I know," said Li with a shrug of his shoulders. Li glanced at Eli who was thinking hard.   
"I saw you," said Eli.   
"Huh?" said Li.   
"The way you looked at her when she walked in," said Eli.   
"You sensed it too?" said Li.   
"Yes and I'm not sure why but it's really bothering me," he said.   
"Why?" asked Li.   
"I was curious about her so I took one of the books on her desk and put a spell on it to see if she had any magical powers and if she did to take a sample of it," He said, "But when I gave it back to her I touched her hand and blacked out. I had the strangest dream of being engulfed by darkness and someone taking my hand and leading me out of it. I think it was Jen."   
"That would make sense," said Li, "But why did she pass out? Twice?"   
"That's partly my fault," said Eli, "I suspect it must have taken a great deal of energy to get me out of that place so she passed out. When Mr. Turada woke her everything would have been fine, but when she put her hand of her desk she must have touched her textbook causing what little energy she had left to be sucked out and collapse once again."   
"Ouch," said Li.   
"Yes really," said Eli.   
"Sakura! We have to warn her!" said Li.   
Li began to walk away, when Eli grabbed his arm.   
"Li wait," he said, "That girl…"   
Li turned around and nodded. Eli and Li then began to walk to Sakura's house.   



	5. Just Around the Corner

**Chapter 5**   
**Just Around the Corner**

*************************************************************************************************************   
For all those that have watched Cardcaptors you know where this title came from and if you don't For SHAME!!!   
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Is she okay?" asked Sakura eagerly in the hall.   
"She's doing fine, but don't understand why she collapsed like that," said Tori, "Do you have any idea what happened?"   
"No. All I know is that Eli collapsed and then we were all told to leave the room except for the few that new first aid," said Sakura.   
"Was Jen with you when you left?" asked Tori.   
"No we were all shoved out of the room pretty fast and it was madness in the halls," said Sakura.   
Tori frowned and his attention was diverted to the front window.   
"What?" asked Sakura.   
"I've got to go I'll be back later," said Tori.   
"What?" said Sakura dumbstruck. Tori was mounting his bike by the time she came to her senses.   
"Where are you going!" she shouted as Tori began to peddle down the street.   
"I'll be back later! Take care of Jen!" He called back and with that he disappeared down the dimly lit street. Sakura stared at the setting sun it was almost dark.   
'What's going on?' she thought.   
"Sakura!" called a voice down the street, it was Li and right behind him was Eli.   
"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked as they approached her house.   
Just as Li and Eli were about to set foot on Sakura's property the found themselves back at the beginning of her block.   
"Huh?" said Sakura, "What's going on?"   
This time Li and Eli ran to Sakura's house. They had only taken a step on Sakura's property when they disappeared to the beginning of the block again.   
"This isn't going to work," said Eli.   
"We have to warn Sakura!" said Li his eyes filled with concern. He looked towards Sakura's house.   
Eli couldn't help but smile. He really cared about Sakura and it was almost cute.   
"Guys, what's going on?" she called from down the street.   
"Hang on a sec, Sakura!" yelled Eli.   
"What is it?" asked Li.   
"Defense, good defense at that," said Eli.   
"What are we gonna do we can't tell Sakura," said Li.   
"We'll….. hang on I have got an idea," said Eli and began to run towards Sakura's house.   
"Wait for me!" called Li.   
"Use Dash to get on the property!" yelled Eli.   
Li nodded. 

Sakura looked up and down the street.   
"Where'd they go?" she said to herself.   
"Where'd who go?" asked Eli with a big smile on his face.   
"AHH!!!" yelled Sakura, "But you were- and how? What's going on?!"   
"I'll explain inside," said Eli and linked her arm in his and escorted her inside, all the while Li stared daggers at him. 

After Sakura had sat them both down and had given then both a cup of tea did anyone begin to speak.   
"Sakura we have something important to tell you," said Eli.   
"What?" said Sakura.   
"It's about Jen," said Li   
A look of growing concern covered Sakura's face.   
"What's going on?" said Sakura.   
"I due time I will tell you all I know but it is better if I start at the beginning," said Eli, "Do you remember the night of the earthquake?"   
Sakura nodded.   
"As you remember that night an earthquake swept through Japan it injured thousands," he said, " A week earlier I had sensed a new magical presence it seemed weak as if the energy had been drained right from it. I searched for it but was unable to find it and soon it cloaked itself. When the earthquake struck myself and Li felt a large magical disturbance. It was evil. There's not another word to describe it. You could tell it just felt wrong."   
Sakura's face paled, "What is it?"   
"I don't know, but we must keep an eye on it," said Eli.   
Sakura and Li nodded.   
"Now as for Jen that's an entirely different matter," said Eli.   
Sakura's face went from dread to concern.   
"The moment Jen walked into our classroom I wondered if she was the magic I had sensed before," said Eli, "Once more I couldn't help but express my glee when Mr. Turada sat her beside me. When she wasn't looking I cast a spell over her math book, so when she touched it I would take a sample of her magic if she had any. But for some reason when I touched her I was knocked unconscious. While unconscious I had a strange dream of being engulfed in darkness. At first it was all dark and I seemed to be glowing but soon my light began to be eaten by the darkness and eventually I felt as if I couldn't breathe but then just as everything was going completely black a blurry light figure came out of the darkness took me by my hand an lead me back to a conscious state."   
"That happened to me too!" cried a voice from behind Li's chair.   
"AHHH" yelled Li leaping from his chair.   
Kero calmly floated out from behind it.   
"Kero! What were you doing!" said Sakura angrily to him.   
Li eyed the guardian suspiciously.   
"Really Sakura don't you know that you shouldn't leave your stuffed animals around?" said Li pointed at Kero.   
"I'll give you stuffed animal!" shouted Kero, who quickly latched his mouth around Li's finger biting as hard as he could. All the while Li tried to shake the creature by waving his arm around in the air.   
Jen who was lying on the couch frowned and turned to the side.   
Sakura not wanted her friends to disturb Jen grabbed Li by the arm and dragged them, all to the kitchen. Where she plopped into a chair.   
Li was gritting his teeth Kero had still not let go of his finger which was starting to bleed. Sakura gave Kero a dirty look and almost immediately Kero released Li's bloody finger.   
"Anyway," said Sakura, "What happened?"   
"Well lets just say its safe to say Jen does have magic powers, but I can't get a proper reading because she has strained her powers some how," said Eli.   
"Basically its just wait and see," said Sakura.   
"Basically," chorused Li and Eli.   
Sakura glanced worrily at her new friend what was going on and why was this all happening now?   


A figure in black approached the sphere of darkness and knelt down on one knee.   
_'I trust all is in order"_ whispered the sphere in a voice that could kill anyone who heard it.   
"All is ready my Lord," said the figure.   
_'And how is the transformation,'_ whispered the voice.   
"The transformation is almost complete my Lord there is just some fine tuning to go through and then he'll be ready," said the figure.   
_'Excellent, and have we tracked down our little fugitive?'_ asked the voice.   
"Yes my Lord troops set down a few days ago and are waiting for orders," said the figure.   
_'Excellent you know the plan, soon all the universe will be in darkness and nothing can stop it,'_ said the voice, _' Now go to the troops and find our friend.'_

  
The morning sun crept onto Jen's face and she cringed. She had dreamt that she was back home and she was receiving a special ceremony. The sun light was a rude reminder she would probably never go home again. Last night had been strange, places and faces of people she knew but didn't. But in the dream it had felt as if she knew them down to the very last bit and the ceremony and no sunlight, in the dream she had known what it had all meant but now…It was all too confusing.   
She wiped the sleep from her eyes and got dressed on the kitchen she found a note.   
  
_Dear Jen,_   
_ Tori went out last night and got your uniform and some other things. Tori says that you should stay home for a few more days because its too exciting at school and you need more rest. The doctor stopped by last night to give you a check up and Tori has agreed to become a legal guardian to you until we find some relatives of yours. Which means you get to use the spare room and decorate it however you like (YAY). Anyway all you stuff including what Tori bought last night is in your room. Hope you like it! ?___

_ Sakura_ _PS_   
_There's a surprise for you in you closet!!!_

  
Jen reread the note three more times to take in what she had written. Tori was now her legal guardian?! She had a room of her OWN! She had her own STUFF!   
Jen ran upstairs. Sakura had shown her the house before so she knew exactly where the guest's room was. She slowly opened the door her anticipation rising. She stood in the door just taking in the fact that this was HER room. A room that she could do whatever in without people seeing. She walked in and saw her school uniform laid out on the bed Along with her gym clothes. Other than the ripped up rags she had been wearing when she was found she had been wearing Tori's old school uniform and an old pair of PJ's that belonged to Sakura.   
Jen stared down at the uniform, a skirt—blek! She decided to hold on to Tori's old uniform just in case. She stared at the other things on her bed. Toothbrush, Toothpaste, hairbrush, hair ties and clips.   
Suddenly she remembered about the closet. She walked over to it and opened the door inside she found two casual outfits and below them a new pair of roller blades. Not to mention yet another letter. Jen picked up the letter and opened it her hands shaking, surely these couldn't belong to her! No there had to be a mistake! She opened the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Jen ,_   
_ Surprise! Tori said it would be better if I wrote the letter. I hope you like your stuff! The outfits in the closet are some of my clothes that I don't really wear, but Tori says if your up to it we can go shopping tomorrow for clothes! It'll be a great chance for you to learn to roller blade if you haven't learnt already by the time I get home! I hope you like them the gear should be there too. We can get customized tomorrow as well! This is our way of saying Welcome to the Family!_   
  
_ Love, Sakura_

Jen trembled with excitement not only did she have her own room and things but now she also had a family! A family… she liked that thought. She put the letter on the table next to her bed grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the only thing she could think of without writing a book. She grabbed her blades and gear, ran down the stairs with a happiness she hadn't felt for aeons! She folded the note in half and put it on the kitchen table. Her hands trembled as she put on her new blades. She stood up and looked at herself in the hall mirror. It looked amazing. She ran for the door, she'd have to be quick if she wanted to be home before Tori.   



	6. Twilight

Chapter 6   
Twilight

  


Hey! Wats up ppl!!! I hope not much considering reading this chapter is majority important!   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Sakura breezed through the door of her school. Yesterday had been so confusing, the thought of Jen being more than met the eye, not to mention the fact that an evil force had invaded her world injuring hundreds in the process—it was just too much to bear. All day she had pondered about Jen and her powers, what was going on? Why was all this happening now? And why did she have a sneaking suspicion Jen and the evil force had something to do with each other.   
Sakura sighed, whatever the connection was hopefully she could figure it out. Madison was waiting at the front gates. Sakura smiled Madison was the one person she could always be able to depend on. She had been there for Sakura since their first day at school, it was as if they were made for each other. Even when things had gotten dark with the final test, Madison had stood by her all the way and had never once turned her back on Sakura.   
She was almost at the front gate when she saw Madison turn around and wave to some girls across the street then ran over to them. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. It was as if her mind could not compute the fact that Madison had deliberately waited for Sakura to come out so she could run to her new friends. Sakura's mind jumpstarted and she ran over to the group.   
"Hi!," she said with a big smile on her face.   
The girls stared at Sakura with an unforgiving glare. Sakura felt as small as a flea.   
"What up?" she asked mustering all the courage she could.   
"We're going to a party!" said a girl with blond pig tails and a giddy attitude.   
"Really! Sounds fun!" said Sakura with a smile.   
The rest of the group stared at Sakura like a disease. Then a tall girl with crop black hair walked up to Sakura.   
"It's a special party," she said, "Invitation only."   
"Oh," said Sakura.   
"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.   
"I was looking for my friend Madison I thought I saw her run over here," said Sakura.   
"You should have gone home Sakura," said the girl with crop black hair, " Now we'll have to deal with you."   
"That's not necessary is it Sakyo?" said a voice from behind the girl.   
Sakyo fell back and out from behind her emerged Madison. But this wasn't the Madison Sakura knew this Madison had no smile and there was just something about her that seemed dead.   
"Go home Sakura," she said.   
"Madison what's-," Sakura tried to ask.   
"Go home Sakura, I can't see you any more," said Madison.   
"What! Why!" Shouted Sakura in shock.   
"Go home," she said flatly and with that she turned her back on Sakura and began to walk down a dark ally.   
"Madison!" Sakura cried in an effort to reach her friend.   
She tried to run after her but the other girls grabbed her and knocked her to the ground.   
"Stay away," said Sakyo in a cold voice, then she and the rest of the group followed Madison and disappeared into the darkness.   
  
Li had been patiently waiting behind the school's front wall, his fists and teeth were clenched. He had had enough.   
"So ready to go to her rescue?" asked a voice behind him.   
"Eli!" he shouted in surprise.   
"So are you?" he asked.   
Li looked back at Sakura who was now standing on the pavement her head hung low facing the dark ally.   
He gritted his teeth and hung his head.   
"I-," he began, but Eli wasn't there.   
He ran out of his hiding place but Sakura was gone as well. He banged his fist against the wall.   
"I blew it!" he cried at himself.   
"Don't tell me tell her," whispered a voice he knew all too well.   
"Eli!" he cried again, but no one was there.   
Li turned and banged his hand on the wall. What was wrong with him? If he loved Sakura, why did he hesitate to go to her rescue? 

Sakura hung her head as she walked home, what had she done to make Madison so angry? What ever it was she seemed pretty angry. What was wrong with her. Or maybe it was just Sakura.   
She opened the front door flung her stuff into the closet and headed for her room.   
"Hiya squirt!" said Tori from the kitchen, his smile faded when Sakura just kept on walking.   
She opened her door and collapsed on her bed, and cried.   
"Hey! The Kero man is in the house!" shouted Kero with delight. When Sakura didn't reply Kero floated over to her.   
"Hey what wrong," he asked quietly.   
Sakura just turned her head.   
Kero saddened he hated to see Sakura like this. She never cried like this. Something must be really wrong.   
He floated back to is drawer to leave Sakura for a bit.   
Jen had been in the bathroom when she heard stifled crying coming from Sakura's room.   
She opened the door a crack as quietly as possible to see what was going on.   
"What's wrong?" asked Jen.   
"It's nothing," said Sakura sitting up.   
"Sure, you simply decided to cry for no reason at all. Heck! Sounds like such good fun! I think I'll join in!" said Jen.   
Sakura laughed, but her smile receded back to tears.   
"No really, you can tell me anything, you know I'll always be there for you," said Jen.   
"No you won't," said Sakura through tears.   
"Now where'd you get an idea like that?" said Jen.   
"Madison," she managed to say before going into a fit of tears.   
"What about Madison?" asked Jen.   
"I lost her, its all my fault!," she cried.   
"No it's not," said Jen.   
Sakura looked at her.   
" Sometimes you think you know someone but you really don't," said Jen.   
Sakura looked at her hands.   
"Now what happened did you have an argument or something?" asked Jen.   
"No. I don't really understand it. She was fine at school happy, cheery the same old Madison," said Sakura.   
"So what happened?" asked Jen.   
"After school, she looked right through me as if I were an insect to her," she said.   
"There has to be something missing," said Jen, "Tell me the whole story, from the morning to this afternoon."   
Sakura slowly began to unfold the day's events. It was really hard at first, confiding in someone she had met only days before. But it was strange, the more she told Jen the better she felt and the more their relationship grew as friends. At the end of her tale Jen nodded solemnly.   
"Tough day," she said.   
Sakura nodded.   
"Don't worry. Whatever's up with Madison we'll find it out together," said Jen with a smile.   
Sakura nodded. Jen stood up and headed for the door.   
"Jen?" said Sakura.   
Jen turned around.   
"Thanks," she said with a smile.   
"I am the one who should be thanking you," said Jen, "You saved my life and accepted me into a family. You've treated me as an equal from the day we've met Sakura. So hold all your Thank You's, because I owe you big time."   
Jen and Sakura smiled. Jen was almost out the door when Sakura called her back.   
"One more thing," she said.   
"Sure," said Jen.   
"Don't forget tomorrow we go shopping, and I get to teach you how to blade," said Sakura with a big grin.   
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Jen.   
Both girl's smiled. Jen left the room and closed the door, she should have been happy, she had made her new friend feel better when no one else could. But for some reason, she felt as if she'd just lost a friend as well. She couldn't explain it, but she had to choke back the tears, because Tori was coming to check on Sakura.   
' 'Bout time,' she thought, and headed back to her room.   
As she lay on her bed the setting sun cast a warm orange glow over her body. All she wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't. She'd never cry. Never.   
  
Little did Jen and Sakura know, but they were both being watched. A dark figure stood in front of Sakura's house, a sly grin on it's face.   
"One down, two to go," the figure's smile grew.   
'How are we for progress?' A voice whispered.   
"We've narrowed it down to three, one of them has already been taken," said the figure.   
'Excellent, is it the one?' The voice asked.   
"No my Lord but there are still two more. Both with pure hearts, and magic abilities," said the figure.   
'Well done. Proceed as planned, but I suspect there's something you're not telling me,' said the voice.   
"Yes. They will not curium to the darkness easily, but we have been surveying their weak points, so far we have only seen emotional weakness in one, but the other has no weak points visible," said the figure.   
'Which do you plan to take first?' said the voice.   
"The one with emotional weakness," said the figure, "She most likely is the one from what you have told me, and it is good cloaking."   
'Excellent, please proceed,' said the voice.   
"My pleasure," said the figure with a wicked grin. 

Sakura woke with a yawn.   
"Feeling better?" asked Kero gently.   
"Much," said Sakura with a smile.   
"I heard you talk with Jen yesterday," he said.   
"Ya," said Sakura as she got ready.   
"So," he said, " You guy's seem pretty close now."   
"I guess," said Sakura.   
"I'm sorry about Madison, Sakura," he said, "But I don't think you should replace her just yet."   
"What are you talking about?" said Sakura, "No one can replace Madison, Jen's just a good person and that's no reason I can't be her friend too."   
"I know that," he said, " But I worry about you Sakura. Remember what happened to me, and Eli when we got too close."   
"Kero you're being paranoid," said Sakura, " What could possibly happen?"   
Jen's head popped through the door.   
"Ready?" she asked with a grin.   
"Ready!" said Sakura with a matching face.   
  
"This is how you put on the pads, there! You've got it! And—wow you're a fast learner, it took me forever to put my blades on for the first time," said Sakura.   
"Is that everything?" asked Jen.   
"Yup! Let's get going!" said Sakura with a smile. She grabbed Jen by the hand.   
"Like this?" asked Jen.   
"Yup! You've got the pattern now! Now we can move on to more things," said Sakura as they skated down the road.   
"Watch this!" said Jen as she picked up speed and skated ahead.   
Just then a car backed out in front of Jen.   
"JEN!" cried Sakura in horror.   
Jen bend her knee's and pushed up with all her might, she soared over the car and landed on the other side perfectly.   
Sakura speed up and went to her.   
"Are you okay!?" she asked in a mix between awe and shock.   
"Ya, I'm fine," said Jen, " Sorry if I scared you."   
"It's okay, it was super cool," said Sakura.   
Both girl's grinned.   
"Now let's get to the shop's before you give me a heart attack," said Sakura with a laugh.   
  
The shop's in Sakura's town were amazing. Jen tried on so many clothes she lost count. Sakura even took her to a place called Twin Bell's that had some amazing stuff. The store owner, Maggie was a friend of Sakura's, and gave her a stuffed animal free of charge. They went to a wicked café for lunch, and had tons of fun. All the while completely unaware they were being watched.   
By the time they were done in was dusk and Sakura had taken Jen to Penguin Park, for an ice-cream.   
"Thanks for the amazing day Sakura," said Jen.   
"It was nothing," replied Sakura.   
"No. It means a lot to me," said Jen solemnly.   
Sakura was about to speak when she saw Li sitting two benches away from them. His chin resting on his hands like he was thinking.   
"Hey Li!" she called.   
Li broken from his trance looked up at Sakura in surprise and blushed.   
She waved for him to come over.   
Li began to walk towards them when a root crashed through the ground and grabbed him.   
"LI!" cried Sakura.   
Li tried to speak but the root squeezed him harder and cried out in pain.   
Sakura looked up in fear. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't use magic in front of Jen.   
"I know!" she cried.   
She took out her key and chanted the spell.   
"Release!" she cried, " Sleep Card!"   
Immediately Sleep put everyone to sleep.   
Jen fell to the floor weak and helpless but not asleep.   
"Fiery!" cried Sakura, but nothing happened.   
The root began to drain Li, cried out again.   
"Windy!" she cried, but again nothing happened.   
"There is only one way to save him," said a voice behind her.   
"Who's there?" she called out.   
A figure emerged from the shadows.   
"Who are you?" said Sakura.   
"I. I am a messenger sent to bring you back at all costs," said the figure.   
"Let Li go!" cried Sakura.   
"Only if you come with me, and surrender yourself to the darkness," said the figure.   
Sakura looked up at Li who was fighting for life. She began to walk toward the figure.   
Jen sat up using the bench for support.   
"Don't do it Sakura," croaked Li.   
Sakura looked back at him.   
"I'd rather die than let you become evil," he said.   
"Li," whispered Sakura, tears in her eyes.   
"That can be arranged," said the figure.   
The root gripped tighter and Li screamed with pain.   
"LI!" cried Sakura, "FLY!"   
She began to fly upwards.   
"Suit yourself," said the figure, " We'll do this the hard way. Funny it was a lot more easy with your little friend oh well."   
Suddenly a second root shot up and Grabbed Sakura, she shrieked with pain.   
"Give in Sakura, no one can save you now," said the figure with a laugh.   
Meanwhile Jen struggled to get up.   
'I can't let them win, I can't!' she cried in her mind.   
Jen's body surged with a new found energy one she had never felt before.   
'I'll never give up,' she thought.   
"Never," she said.   
"What?" said the figure.   
"Never," whispered Jen.   
The energy inside her had grown too strong to control. There was a flash of light, a shriek and then, all was quiet.   
Li was the first too speak.   
"Sakura!" he cried.   
"Ow," said Sakura still groggy from the flash.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Ya, just a little sore," she said, "Where's Jen?"   
They both looked around franticly.   
"There she is!" cried Li pointed ten yards from them.   
They ran up to her.   
"Is she okay?" asked Sakura.   
"Ya, she just looks tired, probably from the Sleep Card," said Li.   
"Any idea of who saved us?" asked Sakura.   
"No I blacked out, you?" said Li.   
"Nope," She said.   
"Oh well," said Li.   
"Sakura!" called a voice in the distance, it was Tori.   
"Tori! Over here," she called.   
"I've been looking all over for you," he said, "What happened to Jen?"   
"She blacked out," said Sakura.   
"Okay, we better get home," said Tori.   
"Ya," said Sakura, "Bye Li!" 

'It appears we've found her at last,' said a voice   
"Yes indeed we have," said a figure watching Tori pick Jen up and carry her away, "Indeed we have."   



	7. Change

Chapter 7   
Change

Get ready people I'm going in!!!!   
***************************************   
Jen woke to the morning sun gleaming over her. She was completely drained, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't move. She tried to speak but could only manage a grunt. She stared at the ceiling. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was… SAKURA! Was she okay? She must have blacked out, but…   
Just then Sakura walked in. Jen quickly pretended she was sleeping.   
Sakura walked up to the bed and nudged Jen a little. A surging pained ripped through Jen's body and she shrieked with pain.   
"Jen!" cried Sakura in surprise and shock.   
Jen tried to sit up with all her might, but collapsed backward. She smiled weakly at Sakura.   
"Are you okay?" she said her voice with a thread of worry.   
"Yeah," croaked Jen, "But for some reason I feel totally exhausted."   
"You should stay home today," said Sakura worriedly.   
"Yeah, I guess…" said Jen.   
Sakura sighed.   
"Sakura, I've got a question," said Jen.   
"Ya what is it?" asked Sakura gently.   
"What happened yesterday, the last thing I can remember was you and Li and…something else but I can't seem to put my finger on it," said Jen with a frustrated frown.   
"Well uh…," began Sakura, "We were in Penguin Park and we met Li, and then you fainted."   
"Oh," said Jen.   
"Ya well, I hope you feel better tonight, I gotta run or I'll be late," said Sakura, "See ya!"   
With that Sakura dashed out the door.   
Jen sighed, it was going to be a long day. 

Little did Sakura know but as she left for school she was being watched.   
"Status."   
"Our last attempt failed, but we intend to proceed with the same plan," said the other voice.   
"Excellent. I presume you mean to take out all possible threats?"   
"Yes we've located five threats so far. But we've managed to located a center point. If the center point falls, the rest will too."   
"Excellent, proceed as planned." 

Madison wasn't at school that day. Sakura sighed at the empty desk where her best friend used to sit. She used to be able to tell Madison everything but now…now Madison was gone, and Sakura had to find out what happened to her and why. And when she did she was going to make whoever did this pay and get Madison back in the process. 

It was almost noon when Jen awoke again. She squinted her eyes hard as she forced her hands to help her sit up. Every part of her body screamed with pain, resisting every move Jen tried to make. She panted hard and beads of sweat dripped down her face, she was exhausted, but at least she was standing. Her legs and arms shook until they could hold her no longer, her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to her knees. She stared at the floor her eyes burned with tears she forced back, with all her might she hit the floor with her fist in frustration.   
Why was this so hard? Why was she so exhausted? What had happened last night? Why didn't she believe Sakura was telling the whole truth? Her head burned with questions and her frustration didn't seem to be helping.   
"WHY!" cried Jen in frustration. She leaned backwards using the bed to support her back.   
Kero had been quietly watching Jen. Ever since he had, had that vision about Jen when he touched her he had sworn to keep an eye on her.   
"She's determined, I'll give her that," he said.   
After a few more pants she tried again, 'I'll never give up never! That's it!' Suddenly the room began to spin and everything went black.   
Kero flew out from his hiding place and sat in front of Jen.   
"She's determined alright," he said, "But she pushed herself too far."   
He grabbed her by her shirt collar and carefully placed her back in bed. He smiled, 'she may have pushed herself too far, but it's that determination that sets her above the rest.'   
He floated back to Sakura's room. Just as he opened the door his ears pricked up and he turned around.   
"There's something here, I can sense it, its kinda like what I sense around Jen when she loses control, but what is it?" he said, "I guess I'll have to wait and see. I just hope this doesn't go from bad…to worse." 

It was dusk when Sakura returned home. She had been so deep in thought that she had taken four wrong turns and ended up in Penguin Park. By the time she got home she was exhausted and went straight to bed. Meanwhile Jen had spent the entire day regaining her strength and could stand it no longer she had to get up! She ripped off her covers and sat up causing a blood rush to her head. She fell backwards back onto her bed. This time she slowly sat up, and got out of bed. She stretched. She was still a little sore, but it was better than being stuck in bed.   
She looked at the clock.   
'Seven Ten,' she thought, 'That's plenty of time before Tori gets home, but I'll leave a note for Sakura.'   
Jen grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled a note. She grabbed her blades, dropped the note on the kitchen counter, and ran out the door.   
Jen skated down Cherry Blossom Street. From the moment Sakura had showed it to her, she had fallen in love with it. She looked up at the pink covered trees that now had an orange tinge to them thanks to the setting sun. As she made her way down the street a cool almost whispering breeze, made her stop. She didn't know why but it felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around, but there was no one to be seen. As if an unseen electric bolt had shot through her, her head snapped up to the branches of the cherry tree above her. A dark figure loomed above her, and dropped to the ground in front of her.   
At once she recognized the figure as a boy about her age. He had short dark brown hair and wore jeans and a blue T-shirt, but the rest of his features were hidden in the shadows of the setting sun.   
"Never could fool you," he said.   
"Who are you?" asked Jen suspiciously.   
"Wow that's right I forgot, you don't remember anything," he said.   
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" cried Jen.   
"Not now, I can't say. All I can tell you is stay away from your new friends, the darkness is growing nearer," he said.   
"What are you talking about?" asked Jen in disbelief, this guy had to be nuts.   
He smiled a toothy grin.   
"Always knew how to flatter a guy, Jen," he said.   
"Who are you and how do you know my name?! You better start making some sense!" she said.   
"Well maybe you haven't forgotten everything," he said grinning wickedly.   
By this time Jen's patience had just about run out. This guy was playing with her head and it was pissing her off. Her hands gripped into fists, she'd give the guy three seconds to stop and start answering or she was gonna jump him!   
"I better get going, no sense in letting you get caught by unleashing all that anger on me," he said and with that he jumped back in the tree tops and disappeared.   
"Wait!" cried Jen, but he had gone.   
She sighed, it was getting late and she had better start heading back. 

Little did she know but she was still being watched.   
"You shouldn't have done that," said a voice.   
"Ya I know, but honestly, how many times am I gonna get to do that, especially when she finds out," said the boy.   
"Ya but you realize when she does she's gonna kill you right?" said the voice.   
"Yup, but it was worth it," he said with a grin.   
"So by read how long?" said the voice.   
"I'd give her a week, and then the fireworks will begin," he said.   
"Good, just make sure you make yourself scarce when they start," said the other voice with a laugh. 

When Jen returned home, she found a rather angry looking Tori waiting for her.   
"Sorry," she said.   
"Sorry! I nearly went nuts! Something could have happened to you!" he cried as she walked past.   
"I'm really sorry! I just needed to get out, I've been in bed all day an-   
"I know, Sakura told me, that's why I was so worried, when she told me you couldn't move this morning, I was worried that something horrible had had happened to you," said Tori solemnly.   
"I know, I left a note, but I am really sorry," she said looking at her feet.   
"It's ok, but next time, tell someone, face to face," he said.   
"Okay," she said, her eyes staring straight into Tori's.   
At that very moment Tori felt as if her eyes were bearing into his soul, searching for the reason he cared so much about her and why a complete stranger meant so much to him. He confidently stared back at her, as if those searching eyes were just stubbornly looking at him with a promise.   
"Anyway you seem well enough to go school tomorrow so you should get to sleep," he said dismissively.   
Jen nodded and headed upstairs, she peeked into Sakura's room to see her fast asleep. She tiptoed to her own room, but no matter how hard she tried, sleep just would not come. She just could not forget what that boy had said. Who was he? How did he know her name? Did he know who she really was? What was the darkness he spoke of? A huge amount of questions joined the now swirling ones from the this morning in her head, and still she could find no answers.   
Desperate, she grabbed the book on Egyptology that she had borrowed from Sakura's father's library in the basement. Maybe, just maybe if she read enough the answers to the ancient questions from long ago could drown out the ones that trapped her mind now.   



	8. Q and A

**Chapter 8**   
**Q and A**

  
Ladies and Gents' I give you chap 8!! This is also a very important chapter and thing are starting to get very, very interesting.   
By the way as I am constantly forgetting to mention, I do not own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters and I also forget who does, but whoever they are, they are very lucky bastards! However I do own all the character's mentioned in chapter 1, so there! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! How do you like 'dem apples!!! Anywayz enjoy the chapter and have a very nice day. ^_^ 

***   
Sakura stood in a town square of a great city, or what could have been one. The once tall sky scrapers were crumbling and the sky was an unhappy gray colour. The shadows greatly deepened the age of the city and it looked as if it was completely deserted. There was no life to be seen in the desolate area as Sakura looked around.   
'Sakura…' whispered a voice behind her.   
Sakura whirled around, a figure emerged from the shadows its face hidden in the darkness.   
'Who are you?' asked Sakura.   
'You must…protect…' the figure said.   
'What?' asked Sakura with a frown.   
'Protect…danger drawing nearer…you must protect- 

***   
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! 

Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed panting.   
  
"You forgot to set you're alarm last night so I set it for you," said Kero with a smile. 

"Uh… thanks," said Sakura still a little uneasy. 

"You better get moving you gotta bring Jen remember?" said Kero. 

"Oh Ya!" shrieked Sakura as she ripped through her closet to find clothes. 

There still an hour before the bell, because to her surprise Kero had accidentally turned the time ahead when he set the alarm. 

"I better go wake Jen," said Sakura. 

Sakura walked over to Jen's room and to her surprise Jen was already awake. Jen was sitting on her bed with her back to the door, and was staring at the dawning sun. She was wearing her school uniform and her bag was all packed beside her. 

"Jen?" asked Sakura quietly. 

"Huh? Oh its you," said Jen turning around. 

As Jen stood up Sakura noticed that she wasn't wearing the girls school uniform, but rather the boys.   
Jen saw Sakura's odd stare and smiled. 

"Ya, I know," she said. 

"Why aren't you wearing the girls uniform," asked Sakura. 

"Well there are three reasons," said Jen calmly, "Firstly I find it sexist, secondly I like wearing pants 'cause they're long, and thirdly, I just don't like skirts." 

"Oh," said Sakura in a mix of confusion and awe. 

"Anyway is it time to go yet?" asked Jen. 

"Uh no, but do you want to have some breakfast?" asked Sakura. 

"Sure," said Jen with a smile. 

After breakfast Sakura just so happened to look at a clock and notice that there was ten minutes to the bell. 

"Oh my- Jen come on we gotta go!" called Sakura. 

They grabbed their blades and rolled out the door, they made it to school just in time.   
They both plopped down in their seats and let out a sigh of relief. Sakura turned to Madison to say something, and stopped herself half way as reality sunk in. Madison wasn't at school again.   
Sakura sighed and put her head on her desk, it was going to be a pretty dull day. 

***   
Today was Jen's first gym class and after what had happened after Jen's first day at school all the kids were eager to see what would happen next.   
People gave Jen odd stares as she got changed into her gym clothes. A strange feeling grew in her stomach. She had no idea what they did in gym! It was physical education, Sakura had said but this didn't seem to help. Sakura had also told her some of the activities. The sports sounded okay, but the gymnastics made her stomach do flip flops, she felt sick but she was going to have to do this.   
Mr. Turada called the class out, of the change rooms. 

"Today," he said, "We're doing free gymnastics in partners." 

Jen's heart stopped, and she felt like she would puke.   


"In free gymnastics you must create or pick your own routine and take turns presenting," he said, "Ready, go!" 

Jen thought she was gonna have a nervous break down, she had no idea where to start. 

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. 

"You wanna be partners?" he asked, blushing a little. 

"Okay," said Jen slowly.   
He lead her to one of the mats. 

"My names Li, by the way," he said. 

"My names Jen," she said with a blush. 

"So what pattern do you want to do?" asked Li. 

"I don't know, I've never done this before," said Jen. 

"Okay, you want me to teach you one?" asked Li blushing deeper. 

"Sure," said Jen, her face beet red. 

At this point Both Li and Jen's faces were bright cherry red. The stared at each other wordlessly, as if not knowing what to do next.   


***   
"Aren't they cute?" said Nikki. 

"Ya!" said Chelsie. 

Sakura looked up to see what they were talking about. Across the playground Li was teaching Jen some moves. His face was cherry red. Jen seemed to get every move right on her first try, and every time Li would smile and congratulate her. At that time both their faces would change blushing deeply. Sakura's hands tightened into fists, this is how Mailin must have felt when Li flirted around her. 

*** 

"Wow you're really good at this," said Li with pride. 

Mr. Turada blew his whistle.   


"Okay everyone lets bring the mats inside and we'll finish presenting next week," he said.   
After they had put the mats back Jen started to walk towards the school when Li stopped her. 

"Um Jen," he said staring wide eye at her, his face burning red, "If you like… do you want me to teach you some more moves for next week!?" 

"Sure," said Jen casually, "Just tell me the time and place." 

"My house! Tomorrow!" blurted Li unable to keep himself under control. 

"Okay then see you tomorrow," said Jen with a smile, with that she broke into a run for the school. If Li had seen her face when she turned from him he would have seen her blushing madly. 

***   
When Jen made it to the change room, everyone was gone. 

'Good,' she thought. 

She leaned against a locker and sighed, then slowly slide down it collapsing on the floor.   
Why did she act like such a love-struck idiot out there? She barely knew him but for some reason she felt as if they had been friends for years. She smiled in spite of herself. 

"Bravo," said a voice behind her. 

She stood up and whipped around. 

"You!" she cried. 

"Me!" said the boy mockingly. 

"What do you want!" she cried angrily, her first encounter with the boy had left her with a fury of questions unanswered. 

"I know you have a lot of questions so meet me tomorrow at sundown at the place we first met, got it? Good," he said, he turned and rounded a corner.   
Jen dashed after him but her was gone. 

'Who the hell is that guy!' Jen thought furiously her hands in two tightly bunched fists, 'Whoever he is when I find out I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!' 

With that she quickly got changed and stalked off to math class. 

***   
"Yep you're a goner," said a voice, "She's definitely gonna kill you when she finds out, and when she does I'll have front row seats to watch and laugh at you all the while." 

"Shut up," said the boy curtly, "Just shut it." 

***   
The rest of the day was pretty mild for Jen, she had worked hard all day so she wouldn't have any homework for the weekend. 

The work seemed very easy for some reason. It was as if she knew all the answers before she even looked at the question. When she turned in her math work Mr. Turada gave her a funny look. 

"Are you sure you answered all the questions properly?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly. 

Jen nodded her head furiously. 

"Okay, its just that…does it normally take you six minutes to answer seventy math questions?" he asked. 

Jen stared at him strangely. 

"Fine then, you may do what you please for the rest of the period," he said with a forgiving smile, "Would you like to go to the library?" 

"Sure," said Jen with a smile, "Where is it?"   
Li had just finished his paper and was relaxing in his chair, staring a the ceiling aimlessly. 

"Li can show you," said Mr. Turada, beckoning to Li. 

Unfortunately the sudden mention of his name had startled Li causing him to topple out of his chair. He quickly stood up and walked stiffly to the front of the class blushing madly all the way. 

"Li please kindly show Jen to the library and around the school so she knows her way for next time," said Mr. Turada happily. 

Li blushing madly walked like a toy solider to the door and held it open for Jen and stiffly followed her out. 

"Aren't they adorable?" whispered Nikki. 

"Ya," agreed Chelsie.   
Sakura had watched the whole thing and without realizing it she had crunched up her math assignment. Realizing what she had done Sakura sighed, and began to smooth out her paper. She had only managed to do fifteen questions. Why was she so jealous of Jen? Li had never really shown any signs of affection to her before, so why did she care that he liked Jen so much? In her frustration she had succeeded in crumpling her paper once again. 

"Everything alright?" said a voice behind her. 

"Madison?!" whispered Sakura in disbelief. 

"Hi to you too," said Madison brightly. 

"Where have been?" said Sakura still unable to comprehend that Madison was back. 

"I've been sick so my mom had to take me to a doctor out of town," said Madison, "But I'm better now." 

"Oh," said Sakura nodding her head solemnly. 

"Glad to see you back Madison," said Mr. Turada, "Please come to my desk for today's assignment so I can fill you in on what we've done." 

Madison nodded smiling and made her way up to Mr. Turada's desk. 

Madison was back and Sakura couldn't have been happier, she was so happy she totally forgot all about Jen and Li (And lets face it who would care at the moment?)   
***   
"So where to?" asked Li, who had calmed down a bit after they had left the class. 

"Ummm… how about you show me around first and then we go to the library?" said Jen. 

"Sure," said Li as his blush faded a little. 

Li took Jen all around the school pointing out all of their classes as well as a couple of other things. Li looked at Jen who was staring in awe, he had taken her to the roof as a bit of a pit stop. He really liked her, and it seemed like the more time he spent with her the more comfortable he became. Not like when he was around Sakura. When he was around her he just couldn't find the words to speak, and with Jen it was like an on off switch. Sometimes he felt even worse around her than he did Sakura, like when he had asked her over, and other times it was as if they had known each other since forever, like now… 

Jen walked up to the safety fence. Li smiled she was so sweet even if she couldn't remember her past. According to Eli she had powers as well, and Li couldn't really tell if he liked her more or less for it, he knew he had always hated Sakura because she had gotten the Clow Cards when he had worked equally as hard if not more. 

'Oh well,' he thought, 'Come what may.' 

"Its beautiful," said Jen. 

"What's so beautiful about it?" said Li breaking out of his trance, "It's just a bunch of apartment's in the mist of a sunny day." 

"I don't know why," said Jen suddenly, "It's like when you wake up from a bad dream full of darkness and when you see the sunny sky you know the nightmare's over." 

"Huh?" said Li. 

"I really have no idea what I'm saying," said Jen blushing a bit, "It's just that…I dunno its like I have this weird feeling inside of me that makes me feel that this… that this is just a dream." 

Li looked thunderstruck. He had absolutely no idea where this was coming from and he had a funny feeling neither did Jen. Maybe it had something to do with her past, but still it made him wonder why Jen would think that this wasn't real. 

"It's just beautiful," repeated Jen. 

Jen was staring into the sky she was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Li stared dreamily at her. 

"I know what you mean," he said staring at her as a breeze sifted through Jen's hair. He smiled, "I know what you mean."   



	9. One in a Million

Chapter 9   
One in a Million

That's right ppl's I'm back! Well you must of figured that out when you clicked on this chapter…but anywayz you better read up or you'll miss the boat cough bad expression…-__-' 

***   
"So what did I miss?" asked Madison.   
  
The bell had just rung and they were heading home.   
  
"Not much," said Sakura.   
  
"I see…" said Madison. 

"Jen's coming home later so we can leave now," said Sakura plainly. 

"Jen?" said Madison puzzled. 

"Ya you know, Jen the one I found who's staying at my place, who making moves on Li-,"   
said Jen curtly. 

"Oh so is that what I missed," said Madison nudging Sakura slightly. 

"What! No!" said Sakura figuring out what Madison meant. 

Madison just smiled. 

"No but really you gotta introduce me to her," said Madison. 

"Ya I guess," Sakura said leniently, she was worried that once Madison met Jen she would lose her. One thing she still hadn't been able to understand was that Madison wouldn't tell her who the girls she had been with on Monday were and every time she brought it up Madison would just smile and change the subject. 

Sakura sighed, 'Well at least she's back,' Sakura thought, then ran to catch up to her best friend who was already at the school gates. 

***   
Jen had stayed after school to finish all the work she had missed during the week, she didn't mind though it had been her idea in the first place, she didn't want to have any distractions when she went over Li's. 

She was almost done all her assignments. She was very surprised though when she looked up at the clock for it seemed that it had only taken her fifteen minutes to complete an entire week's worth of homework. It was as if she already knew the answers. She walked up to Mr. Turada's desk and placed her work on it, she put her hand on top of her work as if just to double check that she was sure that she was really done. 

"Done already?" said a voice behind her. 

She whipped around to see Eli standing in the door, smiling, his eyes narrowed making him look kind of evil. 

She narrowed her eyes slightly, not wanting to look like a clueless dope. 

"Ya why?" she asked almost completely clueless why he would know she had finished so quickly. 

His grin deepened, he looked almost smug. 

"I know," he said. 

"Know what?" she asked wondering what Eli was talking about. 

"I know what you've been hiding," he said still smiling. 

"What are you talking about Eli?" she sighed, this was starting to get annoying.   
Eli's smile drooped a bit. 

"Hmmm interesting," he said, "It seems I've stumbled upon something unexpected…" 

With that Eli turned around and walked down the hall. Jen ran after him, but when she looked down the hall he was gone. 

Her hands were bunched into two tightly drawn fists.   
'If people don't stop doing that I'm gonna get really pissed off,' she thought angrily.   
  
***   
Li was just about to walk out the front gates of the school, all the kids had gone home already eager to start their weekend. He was about to leave when someone grabbed his bag and pulled him back. He whipped around to come face to face with Eli. 

"My, aren't we leaving late," said Eli grinning a twisted smile, "I wonder why?" 

"Could ask you the same question," Li said gruffly. 

"Point taken," Eli said shrugging his shoulders, "We've got to talk." 

"What is it?" asked Li his voice slightly deepened. 

"It's about that new girl," he said leading Li to a deserted alley. 

"Who? Jen? What about her?" Li inquired. 

"Yes, remember how I said she had magic?" Eli said. 

"Ya," replied Li. 

"Well apparently she doesn't remember having powers," Eli's voice was hushed, "I confronted just a few minutes ago, she claimed she had no idea what I was talking about-." 

"You told her!" cried Li. 

"Well no. I didn't. It's a bit confusing to explain but I'll try. I projected my thoughts into her mind with a spell, she could only answer truthfully, so when she said she had no idea what I was talking about I thought she may have put her own spell on that deflected all other ones," stated Eli, "So I used my last resort, its an old kind of magic that can't be deflected, if I looked straight into her eyes and she lied her eyes would turn violet. When I asked again and her eyes didn't change I knew she was telling the truth. She really has no memory of what happened to her before she woke at Sakura's house." 

It took Li a minute to soak up the information before he could speak again. 

"So Eli does that mean you don't know if Jen really has magic?" inquired Li. 

"Oh no. I know that she has magic I can sense it when I'm around her, mind you her powers must do a very good job of hiding themselves if even Jen can't feel them." 

"That would explain a lot," said Li. 

"But there is one thing though," Eli said, "It seems that her powers do appear when she really needs them, like when I was unconscious. Even though she doesn't realize it she has strong powers, stronger maybe than you or I, but I can know for sure unless I get a sample."   
  
"What? You want to go through what happened last time?" asked Li. 

"No I've learned from my mistakes I've decided I'd rather observe her, I'll keep a close watch and maybe I can get a better read on her if I do," he said. 

Eli walked out of the alley and walked around the corner, leaving to fully absorb all the information he had been given. 

***   
Sakura was on Cherry Blossom Street, in front of her she could see Jen talking to someone, it was the figure of a boy much taller than her. She couldn't hear a thing anyone was saying it was as if someone had hit the mute button. Whatever the boy was saying was really upsetting Jen, because she kept shaking her head furiously, and her hands were tightly drawn into two fists. Suddenly the boy said something that made Jen's face pale and look frightened for a moment, but that was soon replaced by an anger Sakura had never seen before. Jen started to shout at the boy, but he seemed unfazed by Jen's sudden outburst. As if sensing something was wrong Sakura called out to Jen but she found that she had no voice. Jen took a step back, getting ready to run, but as if anticipating Jen's thought's, the boy grabbed her arm just as her legs made the movement to run. Her body was pulled harshly back towards the boy. The boy forced Jen to look at him. Her eyes were full of anger, hatred, and doubt. Sakura ran towards her but it was as if an unseen force kept her in the shadows. Jen shouted at the boy but his expressionless face was unmoved, he simply stared at Jen. In her fury Jen tried to punch the boy with her free hand, but it seemed as if the boy could anticipate all her moves, he stopped her fist just an inch from his face. 

'You'll never change,' he said with a smile. 

This remark only seemed to fuel Jen's fury. Jen struggled with all her might but the boy wouldn't let go. 

Suddenly the boy grabbed both her arms, causing Jen to struggle rapidly. A girl appeared from behind Jen and began to walk up behind her. Jen was so preoccupied with the boy that she didn't notice. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs for Jen to look out, but nothing came out. The girl placed her hands on either side of Jen, about five inches from Jen's head. The girl closed her eyes and concentrated, her hands began to glow a golden yellow. By now Jen was realizing what was going on and struggling harder than ever, but no matter how hard she tried the boy's hands never moved from the spot they held her arms, and his face remained emotionless, his eyes ever staring at her as if looking right inside of her. Eventually Jen's struggles calmed down and she collapsed, the boy picked her up in his arms. 

'It's better this way… 

He looked compassionatly at the unconscious girl he held. 

SAKURA!!!   
  
Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed panting. She felt as if she had run the 100 meter dash. 

"You were screaming in your sleep," said Kero. 

"I was?" she said frustrated. 

"Ya, but anyway, who were you telling to look out?" he asked. 

"Jen I think…oh you scared me half to death! I'll never remember now!" she cried holding her head in frustration. 

"Calm down, you freaked me out when I couldn't wake you," Kero said a worried look on his face. 

Sakura's thought's went to frustration and anger, to pride. Though he was a little obnoxious at times, Kero really did care a lot about her. She smiled and on top of that her was very cute. 

"It's okay I'll remember eventually," she said trying to cheer him up a bit. 

Kero looked at his master's eyes, they were full of love and caring, Sakura cared about everyone she knew, and it hurt her to know that she was the cause of their pain. He smiled in spite of himself. That was why she was the Master of the Clow Cards.   
***   
Jen woke to an early morning too. She sat up, yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes she got out of bed and put on the clothes she had bought a few days ago. She brushed her teeth and was about to bush her hair, only to find that it was already perfect. She shook her head violently, and looked back in the mirror, her hair still perfect. A little strange, but none the less, it was pretty convenient she smiled at her reflection and when downstairs for breakfast. Today she was going over Li's house for a bit of training, she made sure had put on the right clothes that would suit the activity. So far Li seemed like an okay guy, a little unbalanced but very sweet. Just thinking about Li made her blush, though she probably wasn't blushing even a quarter of how much Li did yesterday when Mr. Turada called him up to his desk. She smiled. His shyness towards her was really cute. 

She went downstairs to have breakfast Li was coming sometime in the afternoon to pick her up.   
***   
What the HELL had he been THINKING! No he hadn't thinking! How could he have asked Jen over! And why did he blush so much! Not to mention his robotic display in from of the class! Blushing madly! Walking like a toy solider! What was it about girls! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Why on earth did he volunteer to help her with extra lessons! Stupid adolescent hormones… 

Li looked at the clock on the mantel, it read one o'clock, he had promised Jen he would pick her up half an hour ago!   
He dashed for the door. It was going to be okay. She'd understand. What if she didn't? What if she was mad at him. What if she was so angry that she never spoke to him again! What if— 

He had arrived in front of Sakura's house. 

He couldn't do it, he couldn't face her. Not now not ever, maybe if he never spoke to her again they could forget about each other and go on with their lives. What the HELL was WRONG with him! He had only gotten to know Jen yesterday! They couldn't get serious after one day! Could they? Is this how all relationships work? NO! He was going HOME! He snapped back to reality when he realized that he had subconsciously rung the doorbell. He froze, he could hear the echo of the ring move throughout the house. Footsteps. There was still time he could duck behind a bush and make a run for it. She'd understand, but could he forgive himself for such an act of cowardice? 

The door began to open. 

'Too Late.' Li braced himself. 

"Hey Li," said Jen smiling. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I didn't know- Don't be mad at me!" he cried.   
He peered at her through his arms. A puzzled look covered her face. 

"Li, why should I be mad at you, you're two hours early?" she asked removing the arms that cover his face. 

"What?" he said puzzled. 

"You said you were coming at one it's only eleven in the morning," she said smiling. 

"S-so you're not mad?" stuttered Li. 

"Of course not! It takes more than being a little late or early in this case to upset me," she said with a half smile. 

Suddenly Li felt like a total and complete idiot. He blushed madly. How could he have been such an idiot, he knew the clock on the mantel was broken and always showed one o'clock. Right at that moment he felt as if he would kick himself. 

"Uh Li?" asked Jen, "You okay?" 

Li broke out of his trance. 

"Ya sorry," he said his blush growing in colour. 

They began to walk to his house. The utter silence made them both uneasy. Twice they both made a movement to say something at the exact time resulting in more silence and both of them looking away from each other, faces blushing madly. 

Finally Li gathered all the courage he could muster, and with out smiling he managed to ask her what she wanted to work on first. She told him flips sounded fun. Finally they were at Li's mansion. Though it was only a five minute walk it seemed as if it had lasted an aeon. 

Li lead her to a large white room in the mansion, Li said it was his training room. 

By three o'clock Jen had mastered all fifteen gymnastics' routines and to Li's surprise made up some of her own routines as well as stunts. 

They began to compete with each other trying to out shine the other. All nervousness, blushing, and shy remarks dissolved as Li and Jen got to know each other. 

By five-thirty neither of then had any strength left so they called a tie. 

"Five thirty!" cried Jen horror, she was supposed to meet the boy at sunset which was in twenty minutes. 

"Something wrong?" asked Li. 

"Uh no, it's just that I was supposed to be home by now," she said, " I hate to leave like this but Tori gets really mad if I'm late." 

Li nodded and led her to the front door. 

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. 

"No I'll be fine," she smiled. 

"Okay," said Li looking at his feet. 

Jen smiled, he looked really disappointed. 

She took Li's hand. Li's head immediately snapped back up to face her, he looked rather flustered, or was that just blush? She smiled. 

"Thanks," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Then ran into the setting sun.   
Leaving Li stunned at his front door. 

"What are the chances," he breathed staring after her. As if to answer his question a little voice inside of him said, 'One in a million.'   



	10. Memories Part 1

Chapter 11  
  
Memories Part 2  
  
Sakura stared down at Jen, as she collapsed to the ground. The person who had been standing behind her was a girl, and at the moment she wasn't looking so hot, seeing how she fell to her knees and panted heavily. "LEAVE JEN ALONE!!!" cried Sakura. The boy looked up at her and made a motion with his arm. The roots that held her began to shrink. Slowly she became free.  
  
She faced the boy ready to fight.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," said the boy holding up his hand.  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," said Sakura her teeth gritted.  
  
The boy sighed, as Sakura summoned her wand.  
  
"I really don't have time for this," mumbled the boy.  
  
"Leave Jen alone!" cried Sakura.  
  
"I'm-We're not gonna hurt her," said the boy.  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
"I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Then why'd you do that to her huh!?" asked Sakura smartly.  
  
"Because she was about to take out five city blocks that's why."  
  
"What?" Sakura frowned, 'What the hell was this guy talking about?'  
  
"It's hard to explain, listen we have to get Jen out of here before--"  
  
A loud screech rang through the air and the earth began to rumble.  
  
"-That happens," finished the boy.  
  
Sakura fell to ground unable to stand because it was shaking so much.  
  
"Uh a little help?" asked the boy motioning to his partner.  
  
"Uh I'm a little drained at the moment," said the girl.  
  
A huge black bird soared over-head.  
  
"How long do you think it will take before you can get us out of here?"  
  
"Give me five minutes and I'll have enough charge."  
  
"Good," said the boy glancing around.  
  
"And what about her?" asked the girl motioning to Sakura.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Oh come on, you can't just leave her here," said the girl.  
  
"Fine I'll do the stupid protection spell if it makes you happy," grumbled the boy, "But you have to explain this all to her when we get back."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good. Now don't move," said the boy motioning to Sakura.  
  
Sakura frowned what was he going to do? Sakura didn't have to wait long for the answer. Suddenly a bright golden light surrounded Jen, the girl, the boy and herself creating a half circle.  
  
Sakura looked around wide eyed. Had the boy done all this? She looked to the boy he was sweating and his hands were raised in the air as if he were holding up the force-field.  
  
Sakura looked towards the girl her face was calm and her eyes were closed. Suddenly WHAM! A large black winged creature rammed into the force field. It screeched with pain and fly around and struck again. This time Sakura could feel the force field wavering. She looked back at the boy, he was sweating heavily and his face took on the look of strain. He WAS holding up the force field!  
  
"Are you ready yet!" he gritted through his teeth.  
  
The girl opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THEN LETS GO!!!!"  
  
The creature circled in for another attack. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She felt someone grab her hand. The creature was less the twenty feet from them. It screeched. Sakura felt a funny jerk, and everything went dark.  
  
"I can't believe it! How could you!"  
  
"It wasn't like we had a choice, they were targeting her too."  
  
"But really! Now how are we going to explain this!"  
  
"Listen, we were just sent to retrieve her, you never said we couldn't take more than one person."  
  
Jen slowly opened her eyes, she could faintly make out the voices of two girls.  
  
She looked up and around, the place she was in might as well come from a sci-fi novel. It looked like the inside of a futuristic space ship. Everything was made of some type of silver material held together by what looked like glowing blue plastic?  
  
She stood up. Her head pounded. She had to find her way home. She looked around. She was in a room the glowing beams emitting a soft blue glow through the darkness. The door was also futuristic looking. She walked up to it and nearly jumped four feet in the air when it opened upwards all by itself.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Sakura looked to see two girl staring at her. The first was a taughty red head, her hair was set down and made her look like someone you rather not mess with. The other was a brunette, who had her hair tied in a pony tail, her tired green eyes stared at Jen.  
  
"You okay?" asked the brunette.  
  
"Ya. Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?!" asked Jensuddenly angered.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, you're gonna burst an artery," the red head said.  
  
"Don't worry she's just resting the trip here was a bit of a doosy for her," the brunette walked up to her.  
  
"Umm, where exactly is here?" asked Jen slightly relieved Sakura was okay.  
  
Who ever these people were for some reason she knew that they didn't want to hurt her despite what they had done to bring her here.  
  
"It's a bit hard to explain," said the brunette shaking her head, "We're in a different dimensions space."  
  
"I think I get it," Jen was absolutely confused but for some reason she could tell the brunette would rather not like to explain it.  
  
"Anyway," The red head tossed her hair, "I'm Sarah, you probably don't remember me though."  
  
"We met?"  
  
All this information was really doing a number on Jen's head.  
  
"Yup, you got it," Sarah grinned.  
  
"I'm Liz," The brunette smiled kindly, "Sorry about knocking you out back there."  
  
"Okay I think I got it, you're Sarah, you're Liz, and is Mike here?" asked Jen.  
  
"Oh ya, you already met Mike!" Sarah grinned.  
  
Liz shot Sarah a look.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And you say I don't know when to shut up."  
  
"NO really what!!!"  
  
Liz sighed and Jen could have sworn she heard her mumble something along the lines of 'why am I doing this again?'  
  
"If it's all the same to you could I see Sakura?" asked Jen.  
  
"Sure, I'll show you to her room," Sarah motioned for Jen to follow her.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Liz let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Tough day at the office," said a voice behind her.  
  
"No more than usual," she said without turning around, "And do you have to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" asked the voice.  
  
"Hide in the shadows, like come on Mike," Liz turned around to face him.  
  
"But its fun," he pouted. "Ya well you make it look like you're the bad guy."  
  
"What you mean I'm not!?" said Mike in mock shock. (I can rhyme!)  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A smirk came as her only reply.  
  
"Here we are!" said Sarah cheerfully.  
  
"Uh thanks," replied Jen.  
  
Jen slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Sakura?" she called out quietly. Jen looked to see Sakura lying on a cot, her chest slowly rising and falling. Each breath labored. Her brow was furrowed and there were numerous bandages on her arms and legs, as well as one that covered half her head and face.  
  
Jen stared at her friend and collapsed to the floor. How could this have happened? Sakura, the only person who had taken her in, the one who had not only accepted her as a friend, but had accepted her as a part of her family. Jen put her head into her hands. She let out a choked sob. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up.  
  
She was angry. At those who had done this, at those kids, but mostly at herself. How could she have let this happen! Sakura had treated Jen like family since day one. Gritting her teeth Jen turned towards the door. She found Liz and Mike conferring something where she had left them.  
  
"What happened to her!" she demanded.  
  
"To Sakura?" asked Liz quizzically.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Liz turned to Mike her eyes pleading.  
  
"Magical drain," he said emotionlessly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When people travel through dimensions it drains their magical energy, the more magic a person has the less of a drain it is for them. When a person runs out of magical energy to have drained in the process then the dimension shift starts taking physical energies, that is why your friend Sakura is so beat up. This also makes it impossible for people without any magical energy to dimension shift, or surf as we like to call it."  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Jen.  
  
"She should be. Once her magic returns she'll heal faster, until then she's going to have to remain here."  
  
"You that as if I'm staying here."  
  
"Well..." Mike trailed off.  
  
"You can't make me," Jen said stubbornly.  
  
"It's true we can't make you stay, but-"  
  
"But nothing. Once Sakura is better we're outta here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But first I want something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"The answers to my questions."  
  
"I already told you them," Mike rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about! You told me a bunch of stuff that made no sense at all!"  
  
"I already told you everything!" exclaimed Mike.  
  
"No you didn't! How could you! I don't believe for one second that I came from a different world! I want the truth!"  
  
"You want the truth then I'll give you the truth!" Mike gritted his teeth.  
  
He grabbed Jen by the arm and dragged her down one of the hallways at a quickened pace.  
  
"Mike NO!" cried Liz and she ran after them, "She not ready YET!"  
  
She was too late Mike dragged Jen into one of the rooms and locked the doors. Jen could hear her pounding on the doors.  
  
"Mike. Home!" She heard Mike command out.  
  
Soon the air began to get heavy. Jen's head began to spin, and her vision began to blur. She spun around, Mike was no where in sight. The room began to get dark. With a finally jerk everything went black.  
  
Jen awoke to find herself in the ruins of what seemed to be a once great city. The sky was clouded over, blood red. The once mighty skyscrapers were now only crumbling ruins. The ground was covered in dried blood but it hard to tell because it was so dark. The dark. It loomed everywhere, aside from the occasional bright shock of a lightning bolt, the only light came from a dimly lit sky. Where was she? This had to be nightmare.  
  
"This is no nightmare."  
  
It was Mike. Revealing himself from the shadows, he walked up and stood beside her.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
Hikki: Oooooo cliffy! Okay so its not really a cliffy but I can dream!!!  
  
Jen: What did you do!!! I'm gonna get killed!!!  
  
Hikki: Aw don't be such a wimp. Oh well I hoped you liked it cause it took forever to write! mumbling Stupid writer's block. 


	11. Memories Part 2

Chapter 11  
  
Memories Part 2 Sakura stared down at Jen, as she collapsed to the ground. The person who had been standing behind her was a girl, and at the moment wasn't looking so hot, seeing how she fell to her knees and panted heavily. "LEAVE JEN ALONE!!!" cried Sakura. The boy looked up at her and made a motion with his arm. The roots that held her began to shrink. Slowly she became free.  
  
She faced the boy ready to fight. "I don't want to hurt you," said the boy holding up his hand. "You've got a funny way of showing it," said Sakura her teeth gritted. The boy sighed, as Sakura summoned her wand. "I really don't have time for this," mumbled the boy. "Leave Jen alone!" cried Sakura. "I'm-We're not gonna hurt her," said the boy. "Sure whatever." "I'm telling the truth." "Then why'd you knock her out?" asked Sakura smartly. "Because she was about to take out five city blocks that's why." "What?" Sakura frowned, 'What the hell was this guy talking about?' "It's hard to explain, listen we have to get Jen out of here before--" A loud screech rang through the air and the earth began to rumble. "-That happens," finished the boy. Sakura fell to ground unable to stand because it was shaking so much. "Uh a little help?" asked the boy motioning to his partner. "Uh I'm a little drained at the moment," said the girl. A huge black bird soared over-head. "How long do you think it will take before you can get us out of here?" "Give me five minutes and I'll have enough charge." "Good," said the boy glancing around. "And what about her?" asked the girl motioning to Sakura. "What about her?" "Oh come on, you can't just leave her here," said the girl. "Fine I'll do the stupid protection spell if it makes you happy," grumbled the boy, "But you have to explain this all to her when we get back." "Deal." "Good. Now don't move," said the boy motioning to Sakura. Sakura frowned what was he going to do? Sakura didn't have to wait long for the answer. Suddenly a bright golden light surrounded Jen, the girl, the boy and herself creating a half circle.  
  
Sakura looked around wide eyed. Had the boy done all this? She looked to the boy he was sweating and his hands were raised in the air as if he were holding up the force-field. Sakura looked towards the girl her face was calm and her eyes were closed. Suddenly WHAM! A large black winged creature rammed into the force field. It screeched with pain and fly around and struck again. This time Sakura could feel the force field wavering. She looked back at the boy, he was sweating heavily and his face took on the look of strain. He WAS holding up the force field!  
  
"Are you ready yet!" he gritted through his teeth. The girl opened her eyes. "Yes." "THEN LETS GO!!!!" The creature circled in for another attack. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She felt someone grab her hand, the creature was less the twenty feet from them. It screeched. Sakura felt a funny jerk, and everything went dark. ***  
  
"I can't believe it! How could you!" "It wasn't like we had a choice, they were targeting her too." "But really! Now how are we going to explain this!" "Listen, we were just sent to retrieve, you never said we couldn't take more than one person." Jen slowly opened her eyes, she could faintly make out the voices of two girls. She looked up and around, the place she was in might as well come from a sci-fi novel. It looked like the inside of a futuristic space ship. Everything was made of some type of silver material held together by what looked like glowing blue plastic?  
  
She stood up. Her head pounded. She had to find her way home. She looked around. She was in a room the glowing beams emitting a soft blue glow through the darkness. The door was also futuristic looking. She walked up to it and nearly jumped four feet in the air when it opened upwards all by itself. "You're awake." Sakura looked to see two girl staring at her. The first was a taughty red head, her hair was set down and made her look like someone you rather not mess with. The other was a brunette, who had her hair tied in a pony tail, her tired green eyes stared at Jen. "You okay?" asked the brunette. "Ya. Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?!" asked Jen shaking. "Whoa, calm down, you're gonna burst an artery," the red head said. "Don't worry she's just resting the trip here was a bit of a doosy for her," the brunette walked up to her. "Where's here?" asked Jen slightly relieved Sakura was okay. Who ever these people were for some reason she knew that they didn't want to hurt her despite what they had done to bring her here. "It's a bit hard to explain," said the brunette shaking her head, "We're in a different dimensions space."  
  
"I think I get it," Jen was absolutely confused but for some reason she could tell the brunette would rather not like to explain it. "Anyway," The red head tossed her hair, "I'm Sarah, you probably don't remember me though." "We met?" All this information was really doing a number on Jen's head. "Yup, you got it," Sarah grinned. "I'm Liz," The brunette smiled kindly, "Sorry about knocking you out back there?" "Okay I think I got it, you're Sarah, you're Liz, and is Mike here?" asked Jen. "Oh ya, you already met Mike!" Sarah grinned. Liz shot Sarah a look. "What?!" "And you say I don't know when to shut up." "NO really what!!!"  
  
  
  
Liz sighed and Jen could have sworn she heard her mumble something along the lines of 'How? Why? Why me?'. "If it's all the same to you could I see Sakura?" asked Jen. "Sure, I'll show you to her room," Sarah motioned for Jen to follow her. As soon as they were out of sight, Liz let out a breath of relief. "Tough day at the office," said a voice behind her. "No more than usual," she said without turning around, "And do you have to do that?" "Do what?" asked the voice. "Hide in the shadows, like come on Mike," Liz turned around to face him. "But its fun," he pouted. "Ya well you make it look like you're the bad guy." "What you mean I'm not!?" "Mike." "Ya?" "Shut up." A smirk was her only reply ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Here we are!" said Sarah cheerfully. "Uh thanks," replied Jen. Jen slowly walked into the room. "Sakura?" she called out quietly. Jen looked to see Sakura lying on a cot, her chest slowly rising and falling. Each breath labored. Her brow was furrowed and there were numerous bandages on her arms and legs, as well as one that covered half her head and face. Jen stared at her friend and collapsed to the floor. How could this have happened? Sakura.the only person who had taken her in. the one who had not only accepted her as a friend, but had accepted her as a part of her family. Jen put her head into her hands. A cool wet liquid covered her face. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. Jen was angry. At those who had done this, at those kids, but mostly at herself. How could she have let this happen! Sakura had treated Jen like family since day one. Gritting her teeth Jen turned towards the door. She found Liz and Mike conferring something where she had left them. "What happened to her!" she demanded. "To Sakura?" asked Liz quizzically. "Yes!" "Well." Liz turned to Mike her eyes pleading. "Magical drain," he said emotionlessly. "Huh?" "When people travel through dimensions it drains their magical energy, the more magic a person has the less of a drain it is for them. When a person runs out of magical energy to have drained in the process then the dimension shift starts taking physical energies, that's why Sakura is so beat up. This also makes it impossible for people without any magical energy to dimension shift, or surf as we like to call it." "Will she be okay?" asked Jen. "She should be. Once her magic returns she'll heal faster, until then she's going to have to remain here." "You that as if I'm staying here." "Well." "You can't make me," Jen said stubbornly. "It's true we can't make you stay, but." "But nothing. Once Sakura is better we're outta here." "Fine." "But first I want something." "Like?" "The answers to my questions." "I already told you them," Mike rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about! You told me a bunch of stuff that made no sense at all!" "I already told you everything!" exclaimed Mike. "No you didn't! How could you! I don't believe for one second that I came from a different world! I want the truth!" "You want the truth then I'll give you the truth!" Mike gritted his teeth. He grabbed Jen by the arm and dragged her down one of the hallways at a quickened pace. "Mike NO!" cried Liz and she ran after them, "She not ready YET!" She was too late Mike dragged Jen into one of the rooms and locked the doors. Jen could hear her pounding on the doors. Soon the air began to get heavy. Jen's head began to spin, and her vision began to blur. She spun around, Mike was no where in sight. The room began to get dark. With a finally jerk everything went black. ^^^^^^^^^^^^ Jen awoke to find herself in the ruins of what seemed to be a once great city. The sky was clouded over, blood red. The once mighty skyscrapers were now only crumbling ruins. The ground was covered in dried blood but it hard to tell because it was so dark. The dark. It loomed everywhere, aside from the occasional bright shock of a lightning bolt, the only light came from a dimly lit sky. Where was she? This had to be nightmare. "This is no nightmare." It was Mike. Revealing himself from the shadows, he walked up and stood beside her. "Welcome home." ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Hikki: Oooooo cliffy! Okay so its not really a cliffy but I can dream!!! Jen: What did you do!!! I'm gonna get killed!!! Hikki: Aw don't be such a wimp. Oh well I hoped you liked it cause it took forever to write! *mumbling* Stupid writer's block. 


	12. Truth

Chapter 12  
  
Hikki: At Last!!! All praise the long long long awaited next chappie!!! I apologize for the wait I sorta ran low on my inspiration thus leaving stuck in the middle of a story!!! *fumes*  
  
Bakura: Ya, ya, ya. Cut the crap woman. I saw you. Drooling at Yami no Matsuei! Really!!! And don't deny it!  
  
Hikki: *takes dramatic pose* Alas! It is true I am smitten for Hisoka!  
  
Bakura: Sure fine just don't let it happen again. -_-'  
  
Hikki: Wait a sec! Bakura! What are you doing in my Cardcaptors fic?!  
  
*Bakura runs up to Hikki and covers her mouth, his eyes darting from side to side making sure he's not being watched*  
  
Bakura: *whispering* Shhhh! I'm hiding out here until everything cools down at Battle City. The Pharaoh and the Blond Psycho still think I'm in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Hikki: *whispering* Ohhhhh! Okay then. Just one thing though. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *still whispering* Ya?  
  
Hikki: *still whispering too* If you're in a completely diff story, why are we whispering?  
  
Bakura: ..  
  
Hikki: ..  
  
Bakura: Hikki?  
  
Hikki: Ya?  
  
Bakura: Shut Up!  
  
Disclaimer Person: *whispering* Hikki does not own CCS or YGO! Why the hell am I whispering!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jen couldn't believe her eyes. This was home? It couldn't be! Her home was with Sakura and Tori! Her gut told her otherwise. "No." she dropped to her knees in disbelief, "You're lying."  
  
Mike stared down at her heartlessly, "You know I'm not and it's killing you. You know it's true. You keep telling yourself over and over that it's not it's just a lie, but deep down you know and it's killing you to know."  
  
Jen clutched her head, "No, no you're lying, you're lying, YOU'RE LYING!!!"  
  
The ground beneath Jen and Mike shook and cracked at the youth's outburst.  
  
Mike still held his ground staring at the girl emotionlessly.  
  
"You wanted the truth and now you have it."  
  
"But.why me?" she asked staring at Mike her eyes bloodshot and face tear streaked.  
  
Mike looked away from her gaze, "I don't know why you."  
  
She turned her face away from him.  
  
His gaze softened. He knelt down beside her and gently touched her cheek making her look at him.  
  
"Hey don't be like that."  
  
"What would you expect me to be after all this? Happy?" she asked half laughing half crying.  
  
"No," he said smiling softly, " I just- I just want you to know.that no matter what happens from here on out I'll always be there for you."  
  
He smiled at her. This was too much! The world she thought she knew wasn't and who she was was all a lie! And now! Now! Oh Heck with it!  
  
Jen burst out with a fresh set of tears and flung herself into Mike's arms, hugging him tightly. She burrowed her face in his shirt as Mike gently placed his arms around her.  
  
A loud crash of lightning reminded them of their current surroundings.  
  
They quickly broke apart and dusted themselves off.  
  
Mike looked at her solemnly, "The question now is, now that you know the truth what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Jen said teasingly.  
  
Mike smirked wickedly, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Let's go!" *** "I cannot believe he did that! Can You!?"  
  
"I can't believe he did that."  
  
"Is he INSANE!!!"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Off his rocker! One Marble short! Absolutely stark raving mad!!!"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Sarah paced back and forth. Each transport room was equipped with a monitoring device to keep an eye so as they could assist with aid if need be, but Sarah used them to keep an eye on her mischievous friends who often let pride keep them from asking for help.  
  
"This is so not good! Not good. Not good. Not good! When I get my hands on hi-"  
  
"'I'll break every bone in his body. I'll strangle him to an inch of his life and I won't stop there. Once I'm through with him he'll find out the true meaning of Tough Love,'" Liz crossed her arms and stared at Sarah bluntly, "You say that every time he does something idiotic and I have yet to see you act on you're word. Why can't you just admit you li-"  
  
Liz never had a chance to finish her sentence before she found herself pinned to the floor with a rather psycho Sarah holding her down.  
  
"Never EVER complete that sentence okay?!" Sarah demanded furiously.  
  
With a quick movement of her arm Liz pushed Sarah off of her and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Whatever you say, Your Royal Majesty of Mood Swings," Liz chuckled.  
  
Sarah growled as Liz helped her off the floor.  
  
"I'm BACK!" shouted a rather happy Mike as he entered the room. He slide over to Sarah. "Miss me?" he asked slying.  
  
"Just about as much as I miss having the stomach flu," she said bluntly as she pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Where's Jen?" asked Liz helping him back up.  
  
"She went to check on Sakura again."  
  
"She really cares about that girl doesn't she?" said Liz smiling.  
  
"But what's so special about her?" asked Sarah hotly.  
  
"She offered her friendship and saved her. Without that girl Jen may have been." Mike replied.  
  
"Ya guess you're right, it-it just feels like." Sarah looked away from them, "We're being.replaced I guess."  
  
"We'll never be replaced Sarah, Jen will remember who we are but until then we just have to wait," Liz said trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"Yup yup! Now ladies, I must go check on our little friend," Mike smirked turning away from them.  
  
He was almost out the door when he was tackled to the floor, his arm being held rather painfully behind his back.  
  
"Ow, ow, OW! Sarah-g-get off of me!" he cracked at her.  
  
"Ahem, you didn't think I'd let you get away so easily, not after that little stunt you pulled did you?" she asked smartly.  
  
"..."  
  
"Mike! You know better! She didn't like you back then she's not gonna like you now," Sarah said releasing his arm.  
  
"Maybe back then, but she's different now!" he cried.  
  
"That's no gonna change anything! Numnut! Even if she can't remember you her feeling won't change."  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"Just promise you'll leave her alone until she remembers, okay?" Sarah pleaded.  
  
"Fine," he replied, "We better find her and get her ready fro what's in store." ***  
  
They reached Sakura's room in no time at all, it was only outside the door after all (^_^'), but nothing prepared them for what was going to happen next.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hikki: A Horrible cliffly!!!  
  
Bakura: Idiot! *hits Hikki on head with millennium rod*  
  
Hikki: @_@  
  
Bakura: You call this dribble writing!!! Get typing now!!! Its bad enough those poor people have to wait for you to update and you reward them with this?!  
  
Hikki: *recovered* Umm Bakura? How'd you get the Millennium Rod?  
  
Bakura: Umm  
  
Far Off Voice: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER STOLE MY MILLENNIUM ROD THEY'RE GONNA WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!!!!  
  
Bakura: Could you hold this for me? *hands Hikki Millennium Rod*  
  
Hikki: Uh Sure but Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *gone*  
  
Hikki: Oh well. Welps dats all for now pplz I swear I'll update soon!!! (I'd make a blood oath but it's waaaaaaaaaaay too painful ^_^') 


End file.
